Traditionally, the play of casino games and other games of chance was based on the wagering of actual money, such as coins and currency. Coins and currency have traditionally been used directly as bets in table games such as poker and blackjack. Alternatively, the coins and currency are exchanged for chips which have a representative monetary value.
As mechanical games of chance were developed, such as the well-known slot machine, coins were used to activate the machines. Later, bill validators were provided which allowed players to avoid the need to convert their currency to coins before playing a gaming machine.
Outside of the gaming industry, the consumers were provided with a large variety of options to effectuate their banking and other monetary transaction needs. For example, the credit card was developed and has become widespread in use.
In some instances, the gaming industry has come to embrace some of this technology and provide greater flexibility to consumers. In general, however, the development of this technology has focused upon interfacing existing external systems, such as banking systems, with internal casino accounting. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,306 discloses the use of credit cards in association with gaming machines.
The prior art has not addressed, at least from the consumer or player's point of view, providing convenient means for effecting financial transactions in the gaming environment. In addition, players are not provided with a convenient mechanism for tracking their play, including expenditures and winnings. Player tracking or reward systems and the financial aspects of playing games also remain independent.
It is desirable to provide one or more methods and devices which serve to facilitate monetary and commercial transaction in a manner overcoming the above-stated limitations.